Dilema Cinta Sang Putri
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Saat hatinya diuji dengan kemunculan sang casanova tampan nan sexy tipe bad boy, akankah hinata setia pada sang suami Uchiha Itachi yang lemah lembut atau malah kepincut dengan si Bad Boy Sabaku Gaara?
1. chapter 1

**DILEMA CINTA SANG PUTRI**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata x Itachi, femnaru Naruko, Sasuke, sakura, Dkk

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari urban legend

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading~

-000-

Alkisah seorang Ketua Klan tersohor dari desa Konoha bernama Hyuga Hiashi, mempunyai putri nan cantik jelita bernama Hyuga Hinata atau akrab dipanggil Nata Chan.

Sang Heirless Hyuga ini memang kecantikannya luar biasa, tapi masih jombelo. Maklum, sebagai tuan puteri yang termasuk limited edition, Hinata amat sangat dijaga oleh ayahnya. Ga boleh sembarangan cowo macarin Hinata.

Padahal sudah banyak Pemuda yang datang mendaftar untuk melamar Hinata, tapi Hyuga Hiashi selalu menolaknya. Eh ini yg dilamar siapa yg nolak siapa.

Yah begitu lah, pokoknya Hiashi ga mau anak perawan satu-satunya itu dapet suami yang kurang tepat. Ntah tipe lelaki seperti apa yg cocok untuk Hinata menurut Hiashi. Padahal yg datang melamar itu semuanya dari kaum darah biru, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yg dari kaum umum (umumnya orang kan darahnya merah).

Ah, bangsawan aja pada ditolak ya, apalagi kalo yg ngelamar gitaris band atau tukang betot bass, haha… belum nyampe depan rumah mungkin udah ditendang.

Suatu ketika, sang Ayah menggalau sendirian, memikirkan masa depan klan hyuga semisal beliau sudah pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai ketua.

"Sudah saatnya Hinata menikah lalu mempunyai keturunan. Tapi…" lagi-lagi Hyuga Hiashi bingung harus berbuat apa untuk mendapatkan calon suami yang cocok untuk putrinya.

Bibit unggul untuk mencetak produk cucu berkualitas itu, harus nyari di mana?

Di tengah kebingungannya, Hyuga Hiromi sang istri tercinta mendapat wangsit(?). Pfftt~ kayak mau bikin keris aja pake wangsit.

Hyuga Hiromi meminta kakandanya mengadakan event sayembara untuk mendapatkan calon menantu yang berkualitas tinggi.

Hyuga Hiashi pun setuju. Segera ia membicarakan tentang rencana sayembara itu ke Hinata.

Melihat kedatangan kedua orang tuanya, Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya seketika. Tab yang dia pake buat twitteran dia selesepin dulu di bawah tikar. Bisa mampus kalo sampe otousan sama okaasanya tau selama ini Hinata punya akun twitter.

"Ada apa otousan? Apakah sudah menemukan orang yang tepat?" tanya Hinata.

"Nah, itu dia! Masalahnya sampai sekarang otousan belum menemukannya. Tadi pagi sih ada, seorang pemuda dari desa tetangga datang melamar. Tapi langsung otousan tolak mentah-mentah karena ternyata dia adalah seorang pelatih guk-guk. Otousan tidak ingin punya menantu penyuka guk-guk."

"Terus?"

"Hinata, kau adalah seorang Heirless yang high quality, limited edition, tentunya kau harus punya pasangan yang setara denganmu. Juga supaya nantinya kau dan suamimu menghasilkan produk dengan kualitas super high quality untuk meneruskan kejayaan Klan Hyuga dimasa depan jika Otousan pensiun nanti."

"So?"

"So, otousan akan mengadakan sayembara untuk menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukmu."

"Sayembara?"

"Ya. Bagaimana? kau setuju kan?"

"……" Hinata terdiam beberapa jenak.

"Pasti setuju donk? Iya lah, setuju aja!" desak Okaasannya.

Karena Hinata adalah anak penurut, ditambah desakan dari sang okaasan, ia pun meng-iya-kan permintaan otoukaanya.

Hari itu, Mansion Hyuga terlihat penuh sesak oleh lautan pemuda. Bukan acara bagi-bagi sembako bagi rakyat yang ngakunya jelata, bukan penemuan cicak dengan ekor bercabang, bukan juga lomba makan kelereng dalam rangka 17 Agustusan, tapi hari itu Klan Hyuga sedang menyebarkan pengumuman event sayembara pencarian bakat. Bukan, tapi sayembara untuk menemukan pendamping hidup buat sang Heirless.

Sayembara yang akan diadakan lumayan ekstrim. Peserta harus dapat menangkap ikan gurame di empang Banyu Butek sebanyak-banyaknya.

Semua orang tau, empang Banyu Butek adalah empang terlarang yang terletak di kaki gunung yang ga ada namanya. Saia bingung mau ngasih nama apa ke gunung itu.

Empang Banyu Butek dijaga oleh seekor ikan lele putih albino raksasa yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia mempunyai kumis pamungkas yang jika dipotong, kumis itu malah akan bertambah. Mirip seperti kepala Hydra di mitologi Yunani *ciieee nyontek* XD

Untuk mendapatkan banyak ikan gurame di empang Banyu Butek, peserta harus mampu mengalahkan ikan lele raksasa.

"Pendamping hidup berkualitas tinggi dengan menangkap ikan gurame dan mengalahkan raksasa? Kualitas tinggi menurut Otousan itu seperti apa sih memangnya?" diam-diam hinata mikir begitu.

Meskipun mungkin kurang nyambung, tapi Hinata tetap menerima keputusan otousannya itu dengan legowo. Ia sangat patuh dan percaya pada otousan tersayangnya. Apapun yang otousanya lakukan pasti itu lah yang terbaik. Iye kali.

Esok paginya, sayembara dimulai. Peserta pertama berasal dari desa sebelah. Masa desa cuma sebelah?

Pemuda nyentrik bernama Rock Lee, dengan berbekal kolor ijo superketat sakti warisan mbah kakungnya, pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan dawet ayu boyo* itu sepertinya sudah siap mental untuk berhadapan dengan maut.

Terlihat ia berjalan dengan gagah menuju empang Banyu Butek yang jika dilihat dari jauh saja aura 'neraka'nya sudah terbaca.

Dari atas bukit yang cukup jauh dari empang Banyu Butek, Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Neji, para bodyguardnya dan seluruh peserta menyaksikan acara sayembara yang ditayangkan live itu. Mereka rame-rame nonton pake layar gede serasa nonton bareng acara piala dunia.

Hinata dan okaasan yang menunggu di kerajaan pun tetap bisa menyaksikan acara sayembara itu melalui live streaming. Ngokk~

Kamera sudah dipasang di setiap sudut arena empang untuk memantau keadaan.

Sementara Rock Lee semakin dekat dengan ajalnya. Eh, semakin dekat dengan empang maksudnya.

Namun jika diperhatikan melalui layar, ia terlihat gugup. Keringat dingin bercucuran, langkahnya terasa semakin berat, wajahnya pucat. Jangankan dia sendiri, kolor yang super ketat aja langsung menyusut meninggalkan Cd bermotif pororo. Duh, kayaknya ga bisa diharapkan nih.

Benar saja, belum sampai kakinya nyemplung di empang, Rock Lee udah keburu ngacir duluan. Dia ga bisa bayangin, segede apa lele raksasa penunggu empang itu.

Semua penonton tak terkecuali Hyuga Hiashi tepuk jidat rame-rame. Ternyata kenyentrikan dan semangat 45 Rock Lee bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan mentalnya.

Lanjut ke peserta berikutnya. Seorang pemuda dari klan Hatake *hayo lo* bernama Kakashi Hatake.

Namun sayang, sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju medan perang (?) Hatake Kakashi sudah keburu dicegah oleh Hyuga Hiashi dan langsung didiskualifikasi.

Alasannya karena Kakashi hatake dianggap sudah kadaluwarsa. Alias terlalu tuwir, terlalu tuwa untuk mengikuti sayembara ini. Padahal belum tentu menang juga sih, tapi buat jaga-jaga takutnya kakashi menang. Hyuga Hiashi tidak ingin punya menantu perjaka lapuk. Masa iya mantu sama mertua tuaan mantunya?... narsis... masih kerenan kakashi laahhh

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan sakit hati, Kakashi Hatake enyah dari arena sayembara lalu pulang ke negerinya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ngedumel "Sialan! Emang jones kagak boleh ikutan sayembara begituan? Anjir tuh si Sadako KW 5, mentang-mentang aku ini perjaka lapuk, main dibuang gitu aja", kira-kira semacam itu ngedumelnya.

2 peserta gugur!

"Berikutnya…" salah satu bodyguard Hyuga Hiashi bersiap menyebutkan nama peserta ke tiga. Tapi belum sempat disebutin, peserta ke 3 udah lambai-lambai tangan duluan. Katanya ga kuat mental. Belum siap mati, masih banyak dosa dan banyak hutang. Akhirnya peserta ke tiga mengundurkan diri.

Selanjutnya, seorang pemuda yang mengaku kesatria dari negeri tetangga jauhnya desa konoha. Maksudnya gini loh, desa konoha kan punya desa tetangga sebelah, nah itu di sebelahnya desa sebelah ada desa lagi, terus sebelahnya desa sebelah ada desa lagi , nah di sebelahnya desa itu. Dia berasal dari sana. Ga penting sih tapi.

Pemuda itu bernama Nara Shikamaru. Dilihat dari gayanya sih cukup meyakinkan. Tampangnya juga keliatan pemberani.

Panitia(?) sayembara memberi perintah pada Shikamaru untuk segera berangkat menuju empang Banyu Butek, tapi sebelum itu Shikamaru bertanya ke Hyuga Neji yang mendapat tugas sebagai salah satu panitia, "Kakak Ipar, itu empang kira-kira dalamnya berapa meter?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada lele raksasa yang bergoyang!"

"Yah…" (._.)

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Huh.. merepotkan. Tapi kalau kedalaman empang itu melebihi dalamnya cintaku ke Hinata, apa aku bisa lulus sayembara ini? Masalahnya… akan sangat merepotkan bila bajuku basah dan lagi aku perlu pelampung agar tak tenggelam!" (._.)

Hyuga Neji njungkel sambil menggelepar Ayan mendadak. Hyuga hiashi juga sebenernya ga tahan pingin ikutan njungkel, tapi jaim.

"Kalau tidak bisa berenang kenapa nekat mengikuti sayembara?" Neji menoyor Shikamaru 3X sebelum menyatakan bahwa Shikamaru didiskualifikasi karena dianggap tidak memenuhi kriteria peserta.

Peserta demi peserta telah berlalu dan gugur dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Hingga tersisa lah satu peserta terakhir yang sejak tadi terlihat tenang di tempatnya.

Pemuda tampan, bertubuh tinggi tegak, gagah, bermata onyx dan berbibir… bilang aja 'sexy' dengan tanda lahir garis melintang tapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Dadanya bidang dengan asesoris sixpack sebagai pelengkapnya. Di belakangnya menemplok(?) seperangkat jaring dan sebuah pancing terselip di antara pakaian dan pinggangnya. Dia terlihat lebih siap tempur dibanding peserta-peserta lain yang udah wassalam duluan.

"Siapa namamu, wahai pemuda?" tanya Hyuga Hiashi yang sepertinya menaruh harapan besar pada peserta sisaan itu.

"Namaku… mau tau?"

"Mau!"

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?"

"Mau tau aja deh, nanti kalo mau tau banget disangka kepo."

"Baiklah. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, biasa dipanggil Prince Cool, Itachi-kun saja juga boleh."

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, Hyuga sama."

"Bukan! Klan nya!"

"Oh, aku berasal dari Klan Uchiha."

"Hmm… begitu? Punya akun twitter?"

"Tidak, Hyuga sama."

"Bagus! Aku tidak suka putriku twitteran, jadi aku juga tidak mau calon suaminya punya akun twitter, nanti putriku ketularan."

"Tapi kalau akun facebook aku punya,."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa." *heeeeh~*

"Pin BBM juga ada. Hyuga sama mau pin BBM punyaku?"

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak punya hempon."

"Duh!" (_-)

Setelah selesai interview, baru lah Itachi dipersilahkan untuk mulai beraksi.

Itachi pergi menuju empang dengan langkah tenang namun pasti. Pasti nyampe maksudnya.

Tuh kan, bener? Sampai lah Itachi di tepi empang Banyu Butek.

"Hey, lele tengik!" panggil Itachi nantangin.

Blutuk blutuk blutuk~

Seketika, munculah gelembung-gelembung dari tengah empang. Itachi mengambil satu ekor cacing, bersiap memancing si lele.

Brrrr~

Seekor ikan lele raksasa menampakkan wujudnya ke permukaan, salah satu kumisnya terulur(?) dan siap menyapa Itachi dengan sabetannya. Namun dengan sigap dia mengelak lalu melemparkan kail pancingnya ke arah si lele.

meleset dan menancap di bagian kepala lele itu, tapi bagi si lele, itu hanya semacam cubitan kecil.

Duh, akang Itachi lupa. Harusnya tadi pake password buat aktifin racun mematikan di dalam mata anak pancingnya.

Sementara itu, kumis-kumis si lele semakin liar seolah ingin melilit tubuh kekar nan sexy Itachi lalu meremukkannya.

Itachi mengambil senjata yang ke dua. Kali ini Itachi menggunakan pisau daging merk terkini yang lagi nge Hitz di pasaran. Berbekal peruntungan pisau cicilan lewat BL( _Buka Lapak_ ) tidak lupa mengucapkan yel..yel..

"Rawe-rawe rantas malang2 putung.. Ajian Pisau Daging Cincang Leleeee!!!!!!" Teriak Itachi lalu mulai menebasnya.

Jleb!!

Pisau itu tepat mengenai mata kiri si lele. Lele itu sedikit klepek-klepek kesakitan, membuat kumis-kumisnya meronta(?) tak terkendali dan hampir menyambar Itachi. Duh, ini kalimatnya bisa dibenerin dikit ga sih?

celah ini digunakan Itachi untuk terjun ke empang agar bisa menyerang lele itu lebih dekat.

Pemuda tampan nan sexy itu menyeburkan diri ke empang dan langsung menyerang lele raksasa itu dengan serangan cincangan pisau daging bertubi-tubi.

Efek-efek sinar menyilaukan ala film laga muncul. Hyuga Hiashi dan para bodyguardnya yang lagi nonton bareng pun bisa melihatnya.

Ajaib (ceritanya), dengan kelihaiannya pemuda itu mencincang dengan rapi sampai kebagian terkecil bak seorang koki itachipun mulai mengolah daging montok silele menjadi masakan siap santap dan menggugah selera... dan menghidangkannya dimeja jamuan.

Itachi tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan lele itu dengan cukup mudah.

Tak ingin buang waktu, Itachi segera mengeluarkan jala sakti pemberian Om Jiraiya untuk menangkap ikan gurame di empang sebanyak-banyaknya sesuai isi sayembara.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Karena ternyata Itachi ini titisan Dewa Chrocodile, Itachi cuma perlu memberi semacam kode ke ikan-ikan gurame itu biar mereka masuk ke jala saktinya. Haha… Dewanya buaya darat XD

Tapi memang terbukti, nyatanya ikan-ikan gurame di empang pada ngumpul ke jala saktinya.

Dan berhasil! Itachi telah mengalahkan lele raksasa penunggu empang dan menangkap ikan gurame sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cara penuh sakti-saktian.

Asik ya, apa-apa disaktiin, dibikin ajaib biar gampang. Yah namanya juga ff fantasy gaje XD *melipir*

Pokoknya gimana caranya biar si Akang menang terus bisa dapet montok semok bahenol Nyi Hinata chan :v

Seluruh warga desa konoha menyambut hangat kepulangan Hyuga Hiashi dengan menggondol(?) seonggok calon mantu yang telah berhasil memenangkan sayembara.

Para wanita berbaris di depan Mansion Hyuga dengan menebar bunga-bunga untuk menyambut sang Ketua Klan Hyuga dan calon menantunya, Uchiha Itachi.

Pluk!

Eh, ada yang nimpuk telor. Ah, itu pasti orang yang sirik sama Itachi ,

Abaikan!

Sampailah Hyuga Hiashi dan Itachi di depan pintu kerajaan. Hyuga Hiashi turun dari kudanya yang seharga 2 milyar *bah!* disusul Itachi dan para bodyguardnya.

Hyuga Hiromi yang sudah sejak tadi menanti kepulangan anantanya segera menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat ke Itachi. Eee~ salah, salah! Salah sasaran. Maksudnya mau meluk Abang Hiashi. Duh, permaisuri genit, ga boleh liat brondong beningan dikit -_-

"Kemana Hinata?" tanya Hiashi pake celingukan.

"Ah, Hinata di dalam, sepertinya masih malu-malu. Tapi mau kok."

"Hinata~" panggil sang Otousan lembut.

Kemudian munculah sesosok gadis cantik jelita anggun mempesona dari balik pintu Mansion. Oh, ternyata Hinata daritadi ngumpet di belakang pintu.

"Iya, tousan" dengan suara lembut khas Heirless, Hinata membalas panggilan tousannya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"Tousan sudah temukan calon suamimu" Dia menoleh ke belakang menatap Itavhi yang rupanya sudah blushing parah sejak kemunculan Hinata dari balik pintu. "Dia Uchiha Itachi, sosok pemberani yang telah memenangkan sayembara. Dia berhak menjadi pendampingmu, Hinata."

Hinata seolah mengabaikan perkataan tousannya, ia lebih fokus ke pemuda tampan di depannya yang sekarang sedang mematung terpesona melihat kecantikannya.

Ciieee tatap-tatapan ciieee~

'Apakah dia jelmaan bidadari?' itu lah yang ada di pikiran Itachi ketika melihat Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat sempurna di matanya.

Tubuh tinggi, kulitnya yang putih mulus, mata sayu dengan tatapan lembut, hidung yang indah, dan bibir bergelombang(?) yang semakin terlihat menggoda saat tersenyum, semua keindahan itu dibingkai oleh rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

Skippp

Setelah kurang lebih satu minggu pedekate, Hinata bersedia menerima keputusan sang tousan menikahkannya dengan Itachi.

Kemudian merekapun menikah.

Mereka pun hidup bahagia.

Tapi cerita belum selesai sampai di sini. Baru juga chapter 1.

Tak selamanya kebahagiaan menyelimuti mansion hyuga, khususnya rumah tangga Itachi dan Hinata.

Kira-kira cobaan apa yang akan menimpa keutuhan rumah tangga mereka?

Suna, sebuah desa yang cukup jauh dari Komoha, di sana terdapat desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Kazekage nganteng, sexy dan Cold tanpa Alis bernama Sabaku Gaara. (WOW)

Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang yang sakti dan dibekali kemudaan kekal. Sebenarnya, usianya sudah mencapai 150 tahun, tapi body dan wajahnya tetep segitu-segitu aja. Namun, keawetmudaan yang dimilikinya tidak membuatnya hidup bahagia.

Sabaku Gaara ini bisa dibilang Kazekage galau. Karena sejak kematian istrinya kira-kira 100 tahun lalu, ia dirundung kegalauan mendalam yang tak berujung.

Istrinya bernama Shion telah mati terbunuh dimalam pertamanya oleh Yamanaka Ino fans berat Gaara ketika dia tengah cemburu buta ditinggal si Gaara.

Sejak itu lah, Sabaku Gaara menggalau sepanjang tahun karena kehilangan sosok yang amat sangat ia cintai.

Bayangkan, 100 tahun Sabaku Gaara hidup tanpa didampingi seorang istri, pasti dia bete parah karna diusianya yang sudah terbilang mapan tapi masih perjaka tong2, makanya dia galau terus :v *dijotos*

Suatu ketika, sabaku Gaara mendapat wangsit(?) melalui mimpinya. Dalam mimpi itu, Sabaku Gaara didatangi oleh kakek-kakek berpakaian serba putih yang memberi kabar burung bahwa di desa Konoha hiduplah seorang Gadis yang merupakan titisan Shion Chan.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata, anak dari seorang Ketua Klan Tersohor Hyuga Hiashi. Ia bersuamikan seorang pemuda sakti pemberani, Uchiha Itachi.

Awalnya Gaara menganggap mimpi itu hanya sebagai kembang tidur belaka, tapi sejak itu ia selalu diliputi rasa gelisah, pikirannya tak tenang. Jika memang benar Hinata itu titisan Shion, istri tercintanya yang telah lama pergi, ia harus bisa mendapatkannya.

Gaara lalu memutuskan pergi ke Desa Konoha untuk mencari sosok Hyuga Hinata.

Namun sayang, sebelum sampai kedesa Konoha, sambungan cerita diputus sementara sampai di sini, karena kalau dilihat halamannya, chapter ini sudah cukup panjang XD

Jadi, TBC dulu ya! Jaa~ o)/

-=-=-=-=-=-TBC-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	2. chater 2

**DILEMA CINTA SANG PUTRI**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata x Itachi, femnaru Naruko, Sasuke, sakura, Dkk

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari urban legend

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading~

-000-

Episode sebelumnya...

Sabaku Gaara seorang kazekage tampan dari suna, BAD BOY the most wanted sexiest man model tabloid majalah kelinci Yamanaka Fashion telah mendapat mimpi tentang sang istri yang telah reinkarnasi. Sejak itu ia selalu diliputi rasa gelisah, pikirannya tak tenang. Jika memang benar Hinata itu titisan Shion, istri tercintanya yang telah lama pergi, ia harus bisa mendapatkannya.

Gaara lalu memutuskan pergi ke Desa Konoha untuk mencari sosok Hyuga Hinata.

Lanjuttt...

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu bagi Itachi dan Hinata, demi untuk mendapatkan Cucu idaman bagi tiap orang tua akhirnya Hiashi hyuga melepaskan menantu tersayangnya berkelana menikmati bulan madu mereka di hutan.

Dengan ditemani adik tersayangnya Sasuke dan Hanabi merekapun berangkat subuh hari berjalan kaki.

Sementara itu diam-diam pemeran antagonis kita kali ini sibuk memantau sikondi untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"UGHH.. SIAL, kenapa sikeriput dan siayam itu kagak pegi2 sih.. udah banyak nyamuk lage.." Ungkap si Gaara yang ngedumel sambil tabok sana sini ngusir tuh hama vampir.

"Tenang Kazekage sama, akan ogut pancing si keriput biar jauh2 dari nona hinata" bisik ajudannya yang ternyata sudah dandan ala pokemon jadi-jadian.

"Hn, Jangan sampai gagal" balas Gaara dengan tatapan datar.

Skip...

Si pokemonpun mendekat dan mulai menggoda si hinata yang tengah asyik dengan android terbaru hadiah dari kangmas Itachi.

"EeHhh? Abang Tachi itu apa? Kuning jelek gerak-gerak.. ko macam familiar yah?"

"HhèeHh? POKEMON?" Girang hinata jingkrak2 dan mulai gulang guling direrumputan.

"De tata?" Brrr disemburlah hinata dengan ajian gurah syrupan dan ditaburi kembang tujuh rupa, tak ketinggalan kopi pahit dan pisang gepeng goreng kryspi.. ternyata kangmas Itachi ne ngira dindanya keciripanan citan hutan konoha. _... gimana ga mikir gitu coba hinata yang kalem jadi OOC_

"Kakanda Itachi..kun tangkapkan pokemon itu untukku..aku ngebet ingin selfi bareng dia buat di upload di instegrem n pacebuke. Mau ya kakang... pliss nanti malam ta kasih apem dah.. dua..."

Setelah diiming iming apem empuk dua pula, Itachipun mulai mengaktifkan GPS untuk mengejar sipokemon. Tak lupa memberi kode pada Sasuke dan hanabi untuk menjaga Hinata selama dia pergi.

"Kakak, aku mau cari air untuk minum sepertinya ada sungai didekat sini" Hanabi pamit pada Hinata.

"Sasuke tolong temani adikku, takut ada binatang hutan yang ngoda.. yah walo ga secantik diriku.."

"Baiklah kakak ipar... Tapi sebelum itu, masuklah ke tenda dulu. jangan keluar sebelum Itachi nii dan Aku datang, berbahaya sendirian"

Sasuke yang punya kemampuan strategi mulai membuat pagar disekeliling tenda dilengkapi dengan berbagai pengaman, dari mulai kawat berduri, Alarm, Listrik (pake Aki), CCTV, dan Password anti maling ditambahkan.

KESEMPATAN EMAS buat si Gaara, setelah sekian lama nunggu dengaan berbekal ilmu sabar tingkat dewa akhirnyaa tiba saatnya dia menampakkan diri.

Diapun melangkah mendekat membawa sekarung siasat bekal dari ajudan setianya Kohamaru.

Digelarlah terpal ukuran 2x2m didepan tenda sang mangsa tidak terlalu dekat hanya berjarak 10 langkah dari tenda. Diatasnya disusun benda yang ia keluarkan dari dalam karung. Mulai dari Kalung berlian, cincin, gelang, HP Apel keluaran terbaru, Tab, Notebuk, Laptoop, Tas Guci, Bikini merk Suzana dlll pokoke Barang2 Brendid keluaran terbaru dan termahal nongkrong diatas terpal sebagai iming..iming buat si natachan keluar dari tenda.

sementara didalam tenda...

Air liur menetes dimulut sang dewi... mata indahnya mengerjap... tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Benarkah ini? Ah jangan2 itu cuma barang KW atau barang kreditan blum lunas...

'Ah.. sasuke berpesan agar aku tak keluar.. biar nanti dia aja yang ngambil' batin hinata kontra dengan tubuhnya.

Lama menunggu, si Itachi lagi maen kejar2an ala film india dengan si pokemon, Sasuke yang ternyata juga asyik pedekate tebar pesona dengan si adik barunya hanabi hyuga yang macan geboy... _maniscantikgenit dan tomboy...cie..cie.._

dan si Gaara yang mulai gerah ingin menculik hinata tapi takut kesetrum.

Dengan kemurkaan membabi buta Gaara beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Kaosnya dilepas, diambilnya botol air dan disiramkan ke tubuh sexynya.

Gerakan slow motion terlihat dramatis ala oppa2 korea yang lagi pamer roti sobek dan terlihat berkilau kilau dibalik netra hinata yang diam2 menikmati pemandangan langka... Tubuhnya gagah perkasa dengan otot2 terbentuk sempurna, surai merah yang terkibas bersama tetesan air, hidung mancungnya.. bibir sexynya.. dan... Ugh..kakanda aku ga kuatt...

Gaara terbelalak ketika tiba2 dari belakang sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya erat, what the...?

S..shion? kau kah itu.. kejutnya. Ternyata hinata yang lepas kendali berhasil keluar dari tenda dan meloncati pagar pembatas bak atlit lompat batu pulu nias.

"Eehhh... Aa..nno, maaf gerak reflek.. Radiasi cowok ganteng..." kata hinata yang mulai sadar dan melepaskan diri.

Gaara yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata mulai menyeringai dan membopong paksa hinata pergi secepat flash meninggalkan hutan menuju ke mansionnya di Suna.

Hinata menghabiskan hari-harinya di desa Suna bersama sang Kazekage. Memang sih, dulu pas awal-awal Hinata sempet najong tralala sama Gaara yang bawa gentong kemanamana itu, tapi lama-lama hinata mulai merasa sedikit nyaman ada di dekat Gaara.

Ntah karena Gaara yang suka manjain Hinata atau karna jauh dari Itachi jadi Hinata bisa asik-asikan sama Gaara. Pffttt~ Hinata bukan jablai tapinya :v

Ya abisan gimana, Hinata udah ga bisa kabur dari Mansion Gaara.

Lagipula Gaara tidak sejahat yang Hinata kira kok. Ternyata setelah kenal lebih jauh, Gaara itu orangnya baik. Ya walaupun gaptek sih, ga kayak kanda Itachi yang punya akun sosmed ini itu.

Sejak hilangnya Hinata, desa Konoha dirundung kesedihan mendalam. Hiashi hyuga yang biasanya riang gembira sampe sekarang belum pernah keliatan senyumnya.

Hyuga Hiromi juga tidak kalah suram dengan suaminya. Terlebih Itachi, udah sedih kehilangan Hinata ditambah sakit ati karna main disalah-salahin gitu aja sama seisi Konoha, dianggapnya Itachi itu suami yang ga becus jagain istri. Main di hutan aja bisa sampe ilang udah kayak ngajak main anak ayam.

Segala daya upaya Itachi lakukan untuk bisa menemukan Hinata. Mulai dari nyepam di akun sosial medianya, tebar brosur orang ilang, sampe utak atik google map. Waktu itu belum ada polisi yang bisa dipake buat laporan. Polisi sama google map lahirnya duluan mana sih? O.o

Uzumaki Naruko si Agen 001 sahabat karibnya Sasuke pun sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar tentang keberadaan Hinata. Padahal katanya si Naruko itu Agen terprofesional dan bisa diandalkan dalam berbagai kasus, tapi nyari Hinata aja ga nemu-nemu. Ah, James bon KW abal-abal -_-

Waktu berlalu. Sehari setelah Naruko dikatain "James bon abal-abal" sama author, dia pun nongol. Panjang umur dah.

Itachi yang ketika itu tengah khusyuk menggalau di kamarnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok bidadari cantik pirang bermata biru dan berkuncir dua yang tau-tau nongol dari jendela.

"NARUKO!!" Itachi membuka jendela kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruko yang jidatnya kepentok jendela. Lagian Naruko juga sih, masa bertamu masuknya lewat jendela?

Naruko lalu masuk ke kamar Itachi dan langsung disambut Itachi dengan pertanyaan seputar keberadaan Hinata.

"Selow Itanii, selow!" ujar Naruko sambil bernapas. Dari awal dateng dia udah sesek napas duluan ngeliat Itachi yang ga bisa anteng.

"Aku sudah tau di mana Hinata berada!"

"DI MANA? DI MANA AYO CEPAT KATAKAN, NARU!! KATAKAN PADAKU YANG SEJUJURNYA DI MANA HINATA!! KATAKAAAANNNN!!!" desak Itachi pake capslock sambil guncang-guncangin Naruko.

"Tenangen awakmu, Itanii!"

"TIDAK BISA!! AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG SEBELUM KAU KATAKAN DI MANA HINATA!! JAWAB AKU, NARUKO! DI MANA HIN-"

Prettt! Satu selepetan dari Naruko sukses membungkam Itachi yang nerocos mulu kayak knalpot bajaj.

"Hinata telah diculik!"

"Apah? Dinda Nata diculik? Siapa yang menculik Nataku? Siapa?" jenggot Itacji kebakaran. Ralat! Itachi kebakaran jenggot.

"Siapa? Kasih tau ga ya?"

"KASIHTAU DONK!!!" w

"Pasti mau tau banget ya Itanii?" elah si Naruko malah becandain.

"Bukan cuma mau tau, tapi aku juga mau mencekikmu!" Itacji gregetan parah sama tu Cewek.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku beritau. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Wani piro?"

Itachi kehabisan kesabaran. Ia lalu menarik kejam(?) rambit si Naruko.

Naruko akhirnya menyerah becandain Itachi nii.

"Baiklah. Itachinii, istrimu… diculik oleh seorang kazekage dari desa Suna."

"Ka- kazekage dari desa Suna ?" OwO

"Ya. Namanya Pendekar Pasir, bukan nama sebenarnya." Ngekk~

"Lalu nama sebenarnya siapa?"

"Dia… berinisial G."

"SIAPA NYET?? SIAPAAAAAA????" aseli, kalo bukan temen Sasuke udah Itachi bejek-bejek ampe penyet tu anak orang.

"G to the A to the A to the R to the-"

"TO THE POINT AJA APA SUSAHNYA SIH?" kali ini Itachi udah nyiapin gergaji mesin buat ngunduli si Naruko.

"Eh, iya iya iya. Dia… dia adalah… Sabaku Gaara!"

"Sabaku…Gaara?" O.O

"Ya. Dia lah Kazekage alay tukang galau yang telah menculik Hinata Uchiha."

Wajah Itachi yang tadinya merah padam karena ga abis-abis dikerjain Naruko sekarang jadi makin merah merekah pecah-pecah mendengar nama si penculik itu "Kalau begitu, kita ke sana sekarang! Kita habisi si Gaara lalu kita bawa pulang Hinata!"

"Kita? Kau saja!" -_-

"…!!" tanpa menggubris respon Naruko, Itachinii menyeret bule jadi2an itu keluar lalu mereka pun pergi ke desa Suna tanpa berpamitan dulu ke mertuanya. Orang tua Hinata memang sedang galau akut, susah dimintain pamit (apalagi dimintain uang ongkos).

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh, akhirnya sampai juga Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruko di desa Suna. Harusnya mereka udah nyampe dari tadi banget, tapi Kodok raksasa piaraan Naruko sempat mogok di tengah perjalanan, ditambah tadi ada insiden tabrakan kecil sama pesawat Nagaterbang Air, jadi lah Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruko rada telat nyampenya.

Naruko yang berwujud manusia kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi Rubah ekor sembilan dengan bulu orange terang agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah rubah jejadian.

"Bagus!" Itachi menepuk pelan kepala rubah di depannya "Sekarang kau masuk ke kerajaan, ceritanya jadi rubah nyasar terus kelaparan!"

Naruko yang berwujud full rubah lalu menyusup ke kerajaan melalui pepohonan di sekitar kerajaan. Sementara Itachi dan sasuke menunggu tak jauh dari kerajaan dengan menyamar sebagai abang somay somaynya abis.

Cukup sukses. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiran Naruko hingga monyet tengil itu sampai di halaman belakang mansion tempat Gaara main petak umpet sama Hinata. Ppffttt~ ya gitu deh, tempat Gaara nyantai buang waktu kalo lagi ga ada kerjaan.

'Hinata chan?' seru Naruko dalam hati ketika melihat Hinata tengah asik berkutat dengan jarum sulam di tangannya.

Tak lama, Gaara datang menghampiri Hinata, "Cantik… kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang… menyiapkan alat sulam!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lihat alis mu tak tumbuh dengan baik. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya membuatkanmu Alis permanen dengan teknik kekinian yang lagi tren 'Sulam Alis'" Hinata tersenyum. Sementara Gaara cengo mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hey, Hinata tidak tau tentang misteri alis gundul yang selalu dicukur Gaara tiap sebulan sekali itu!

Di atas pohon asem, Naruko memandangi Hinata penuh heran, 'Hinata… kenapa dia terlihat normal seperti biasa? Tidak ada tanda-tanda menderita karena diculik.'

Setelah puas melihat kondisi Hinata, Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki tampan yang duduk di samping Hinata.

'i-itu…' suara hati Naruko menyebutkan bahwa lelaki tampan itu adalah sang Kazekage Suna, alias Gaara, alias si penculik Hinata.

'Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia adalah Gaara! Kelihatan dari alis gundulnya!' Naruko terus memperhatikan Gaara dari atas pohon. Tapi semakin lama Naruko memperhatikannya, Naruko jadi doki-doki sendiri.

'Tak disangka, ternyata penculik Hinata itu tampan juga ya! Pantas saja Hinata betah diculik' tanpa sadar Naruko blushing.

Meski sempat beberapa detik terpesona oleh ketampanan Gaara, Naruko tidak melupakan misi utamanya untuk membebaskan Hinata.

Krek!

Gubrag!

"Eh?" Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara ranting pohon yang patah dan disusul suara seperti benda jatuh dari atas. Kalo dari bawah namanya "nyumul".

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya segeluntung rubah sedang ntah apa Hinata tidak bisa memastikannya. Terlihat rubah itu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Sepertinya dia terjatuh, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Gaara sama, ada rubah jatuh!" seru Hinata.

"Hah? Ayo bikin permohonan!"

"Mana?"

"Tuh!" tunjuk Hinata ke si rubah yang masih betah aduh-aduhan di bawah pohon, "Sebentar ya!" Hinata mengabaikan aktifitasnya lalu berlari menuju pohon asem yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk-dudukan.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya anak sendiri, Hinata meraih rubah itu ke pelukannya lalu mengusap lembut kepala si rubah "Uluh uluh… kacian…"

Ekspresi rubah jejadian itu berubah sok manja tapi juga terlihat menikmati pelukan lembut Hinata.

Tak lama, Gaara datang menghampiri Hinata dan si rubah "Bagaimana, apa dia terluka?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kasian, aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang memelas ini" tangan kiri Hinata gelayutan manja di lengan Gaara "Gaara sama, aku ingin merawat rubah ini. Boleh ya!"

Gaara melirik rubah itu sedikit judes, tatapannya seperti mengatakan… 'Beruntung banget lu bah!'

"Gaa?"

"Eh? i-iya, boleh saja" apa sih yang enggak buat Hinata si calon istri? -_-

"Makasih, Gaara sama. Kau memang baik" senyum bahagia terukir di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Memang dari dulu aku baik" Gaara kembali memandangi si rubah, tapi kali ini Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan rubah itu.

Walaupun hanya seekor rubah, tapi Gaara risih kalau ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa nyet? Kau mau pisangku?"

Si rubah blushing.

"Eh, maksudnya pisang yang ada di kebonku. Itu, di kebon belakang."

"Nah! Ide bagus! Pasti si rubah ini lapar. Ayo Gaara sama, kita ajak dia jalan-jalan ke kebon pisang!" ajak Hinata semangat.

"Ayok!" dengan senang hati Gaara mengiyakan ajakan Hinata.

"Ayo bah!"

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju kebon pisang kerajaan pake kereta kuda.

Kediaman Kazekage ini luasnya jauh melebihi luas jidat Sakura, apalagi kebon-kebon yang tersebar di sekitar mansion, udah ngalahin taman buah Mekar Sari. Buah apa aja lengkap dah.

'Pasti si Naruko seneng banget nih diajak menjelajahi kebon pisang' begitu pikir author. Hinata juga mikir gitu. Tapi pas udah nyampe di kebon pisang… ampun! Si rubah kecewa berat!

Rubah itu langsung ngambek pas liat pohon-pohon pisangnya. Hampa! Ga ada satu pun pohon pisang yang berbuah. Ada sih, tapi pisangnya masih kunyil-kunyil, mana doyan dia? -_-

'Kamprettos nih si Gaara!' batin Naruko menjerit.

Sejak kehadiran si ruban di mansionnya, Hinata jadi ga sering-sering galau. Dia serasa punya teman baru yang bisa dibully seenaknya.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memberi nama monyet itu "Kyubi", biar Hinata ga seenak jidat manggil-manggil "bah", kurang enak didengar Gaara.

Naruko tak ingin berlama-lama membuang waktu di mansion kazekage suna dan membiarkan Itachi menyamar jadi kang somay terus-terusan.

Malam itu, Hinata tengah tertidur lelap, kayaknya dia kecapekan karna seharian main-main sama Naruko a.k.a Kyubi.

Naruko yang masih terjaga sengaja keluar dari kamar lalu menyusup ke sebuah kamar tempat Gaara tidur.

Jengjeng~

Naruko berhasil masuk ke kamar Gaara ntah dengan cara apa. Dia kan sakti ceritanya.

Ia terpaku beberapa jenak ketika matanya tertuju pada sesosok lelaki tampan yang lagi TOPLESS sambil komat-kamit sendirian kayak yang sibuk baca catetan utang.

Wow! Baru kali ini Naruko sedoki-doki itu ngeliat cowo ganteng. Mana topless.

Aduh itu body…

Itu bibir yang lagi komat-kamit…

Itu mata…

Itu hidung pinokionya…

Itu rambut merah yang sliwir-sliwir(?) kena angin dari jendela kamarnya…

Pesona Gaara berhasil menjerat Naruko. Kalau penculiknya seaduhai ini sih Naruko rela gantiin posisi Hinata.

"Wetonku dan wetonnya Hinata cocok. Kalau dihitung dari weton dan tanggal lahir, tanggal ini dan hari segini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata!" perkataan Gaara sukses bikin Naruko keselek biji duren.

'Melangsungkan pernikahan?' OwO

Oh, jadi daritadi Gaara komat-kamit itu lagi ngitungin tanggal nikahan?

Naruko harus bertindak sebelum tanggal itu tiba.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Gaara lalu rebahan sejenak di ranjang. Tetiba ia teringat Sulam Alis bikinan Hinata yang kemarin.

Ia bangkit menuju cermin lalu memandangi wajahnya "Alis ini memang keren. Pasti aku semakin tampan jika memakainya. Tapi maaf, Hinata… aku tidak bisa memakainya"

Dari tempat terpencil di sudut kamar, Naruko memandangi Gaara dan alis gundulnya dengan tatapan penasaran(?)

Tak lama, Gaara tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Kotak sulam Hinata.

Naruko lalu kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Sudah tiba waktunya.

"Hinata… ah, mrs. uchiha…" suara lumayan cempreng itu membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya.

"Ngh.." Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ngumpulin nyawa dulu.

"Tuan putri…"

Begitu kesadaran Hinata mencapai 100%, Hinata terkejut setengah metong melihat seonggok rubah berubah wujud menjadi manusia (?) berdiri di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Na-Naruko?!?!" OwO

"Ssttt~" Naruko berbisik "Aku datang ke sini bersama Itachi nii. Tuan putri akan segera kembali ke Konoha."

"Benarkah?" hati Hinata lompat-lompat(?) bahagia ga karuan mendengar perkataan Naruko. Apalagi dia bilang ke sininya sama Itachi. Berarti Itachi ga jauh-jauh dari Hinata. Duh, Hinata jadi ga sabar pingin cepet-cepet pulang.

"Baiklah. Tuan putri tetap di sini. Aku akan menemui Itachinii sebentar"

Cusss! Naruko kembali berubah wujud menjadi Kyubi lalu keluar lewat jendela.

Tuh kan? Emang cuma pemain tokusatsu doang yang bisa berubah wujud?

"Heee?" Hinata terkejut lagi setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata rubah peliharaannya itu adalah Naruko. Mendadak Hinata jadi nyesel parah udah peluk-peluk si rubah.

Tak lama, Naruko kembali ke kamar Hinata masih dengan wujud Kyubi.

Cusss! Ia berubah wujud lagi ke asalnya. Ah, Naruko, berubah mulu ntar batrenya abis loh -_-

"Tuan putri, Itachi menunggumu di halaman belakang yang ada pohon asemnya."

"Pohon asem yang mana? Di sini ada banyak pohon asem."

"Itu, pohon asem yang ada tulisannya 'Dilarang kencing di sini'. Sebaiknya Tuan putri ke sana sekarang" sebelum beranjak, Naruko melindungi Hinata dengan pagar ghaib (?) agar tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata orang biasa macem penjaga-penjaga yang lagi main karambol di pos depan.

"Tuan putri tidak akan terlihat oleh mata penjaga-penjaga, tapi tuan putri harus tetap hati-hati. Okeh?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Sekarang tuan putri keluar lewat jendela. Nistah sedikit tidak apa-apa ya!"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah mengikuti perintah Naruko. Baru kali ini dah, tuan putri cantik macem Hinata keluar kamar lewat jendela.

"Itachi sedang menyamar jadi pohon kesemek, jadi nanti jangan histeris kalau tuan putri sampai di dekat pohon asem terus tau-tau ada pohon yang memeluk tuan putri."

"Heee?" Hinata ga bisa bayangin gimana suami keren badassnya bisa nyamar jadi pohon kesemek.

"Tuan putri siap?"

"Siap!"

"Ok, waktunya dimulai dari… sekarang!!" jadi inget acara master chef @,@

Hinata bergegas keluar kamar lewat jendela dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun ia seperti merasakan sedikit kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Hinata akan segera bebas, dan itu artinya dia akan berpisah dengan Gaara. Gaara pasti menggalau parah jika ia terbangun nanti dan tak melihat Hinata lagi.

Tapi Hinata juga tak ingin diperistri oleh Gaara.

'Kanda Itachi, aku akan pulang!' :')

Sementara Naruko kambali mengubah wujudnya menjadi si Kyubi lalu menyelinap ke kamar Gaara.

Apa yang akan Naruko lakukan? Grepe-grepe Gaara? Ntahlah. Hanya Kamisama, Naruko, dan supir bajaj yang tau.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=T.B.C=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. chapter 3

DILEMA CINTA SANG PUTRI

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata x Itachi, femnaru Naruko, Sasuke, sakura, Dkk

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari urban legend

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading~

-000-

Naruko yang masih dalam wujud Kyubi si rubah kini sudah berada di dalam kamar Gaara. Ga usah ditanya gimana caranya dia bisa masuk.

Dilihatnya Kazekage tampan itu tengah tertidur ngebo. Si Kyubi ngeliatnya ga bisa biasa aja, dia ngeliatnya pake napsu sih, jadi walopun masih ngebo Gaara tetap terlihat menggoda di mata Kyubi.

Dengan berhati-hati, Kyubi mendekati Gaara. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Alis gundul si Kazekage. Kyubi heran, seorang Kazekage semacam Gaara mau-maunya pake nyukur alis rutin tiap bulan.

Ah, tapi sudahlah, tabir alis plontos itu bukan tujuan utama Naruko.

'Kenapa yang menculik Hinata harus orang sepertimu?' Kyubi tak menemukan aura kejahatan sedikit pun dari wajah damai Gaara. Ia yakin, Gaara bukanlah 100% murni orang jahat. Namun, bagaimanapun dia telah menculik Hinata chan, memisahkannya dengan Itachinii dan kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu termasuk tindak kriminal.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara… aku melakukan ini bukan karena kau telah memberi harapan palsu tentang kebon pisangmu itu, tapi… ini demi kebahagiaan Itachinii kakak sahabatku dan demi Konoha. Maafkan aku…"

Itachi kembali ke kerajaan Konoha dengan mengendarai kuda putih kembarannya Shadowfax *aw aw*

Padahal pas itu Itachi sama Naruko pergi ke Konoha naik capung ajaib yak? Tapi pulangnya bisa naik kuda putih itu sumbernya dari mana? *mikirkeras*

Sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi sempat BBM-in adiknya si sasuke kuun, ngasihtau kalo Hinata udah ketemu dan Itachi pulang menggondol Hinata sekarang, dan pesen gerobak somaynya tinggalin disono aja.

Sasuke menyebarluaskan isi BBM Itachi ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan, kecuali ke Hiashi Hyuga yang sampe sekarang belum punya hempon juga. Untung Hyuga Hiromi tidak secuek dan semalas suaminya dalam hal gadget dan sosmed-sosmedan.

Jadilah seluruh warga konoha menyambut kedatangan Hinata pagi itu.

Maklum Pak, jarak Konoha sama Suna bermil-mil jauhnya, ditambah Itachi sama Hinata melepas kangen dulu, udah aja mereka berangkat tengah malem nyampenya pagi.

"Hinataaaaa~" Hyuga Hiromi tak kuasa menahan kerinduan yang bertumpuk melebihi tumpukan sampah di Bantar Gebang. Ia memeluk erat putri sematawayangnya dengan berhamburan air mata. Duh, air matanya lebay banget ampe berhamburan udah kayak beras.

Selesai peluk-pelukan sama Okaasannya, gantian, giliran si Otousan yang minta dapet jatah peluk.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, Hinata."

Adegan haru-haruan pun berlangsung cukup lama. Sementara Itachi tersenyum lega di pojokan deket kolam ikan, 'Syukurlah, aku tidak jadi dipecat jadi mantu' :')

Di puncak sebuah pohon beringin, Naruko masih betah memandangi 'hasil kerja'nya. Semalam, dengan berat hati Naruko membumihanguskan mansion gaara, memusnahkan seluruh penghuni mansion (kecuali yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri) termasuk Gaara yang ketika itu tengah tertidur.

Naruko tau, mungkin sekarang di alam berbeda Gaara sedang misuh-misuh parah karena gagal menikahi Hinata.

Mansion megah milik Gaara termasuk kebon pisang Alayka, kebon mangga, kebon jeruk, pokoknya semua kebon yang ada di sana, ludes dimakan si jago merah. Betewe, tetangga ane punya jago warnanya putih, mungkin bisa diadu sama si jago merahnya Naruko.

"Pertemuan kita begitu singkat, Gaarakuun" ucap Naruko lirih. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyesal telah membunuh Gaara. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa berguna karena ikut berperan mengembalikan keutuhan Desa Konoha, terlebih kebahagiaan kakak sahabat baiknya, Itachinii.

Sekarang waktunya Naruko untuk kembali ke habitatnya(?), ikut menikmati kebahagiaan yang sekarang tengah menyelimuti desa Konoha.

Namun, sebelum Naruko benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Suna, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendokumentasikan hasil kerjanya. Pffttt~ iye kali jaman segitu udah ada kamera.

Ketika sedang sok sibuk jeprat-jepret ambil gambar, Naruko dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda aneh bergerak dari tengah puing-puing kerajaan yang sudah luluh lantak itu.

Dilihat dari kejauhan tampak seperti kain hitam yang membungkus sesuatu. Benda itu perlahan bergerak semakin menjauh dari puing-puing kerajaan.

Penasaran, Naruko pun turun dari puncak pohon beringin lalu mendekati benda itu.

"…!!" OwO

Naruko terkejut tiada tara(?) begitu menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik kain hitam itu adalah sesosok manusia. Tadinya Naruko sempat mikir itu semacam ubur-ubur darat raksasa yang tersesat lalu mencari jalan pulang. Duh, imajinasi Naruko terlalu jauh, melebihi imajinasi seorang anak TK.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, orang misterius itu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Naruko yang jaraknya hanya sekian meter.

"Hey, Kisanak!" panggil Naruko.

Langkah orang itu terhenti "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa membuka kain hitam yang menutupi kepala dan setengah wajahnya.

"Kisanak ini apanya Kisaki? Masih sodaraan? Terus sama Kihiro hubungannya apa? Kalo sama Ki Joko Bodo, jauh ga?" Naruko mah gesrek.

"Go home, nyet! You're drunk!!" balas orang itu dingin lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tapi baru 2 langkah, ia berhenti lagi karena ditahan oleh Naruko "Tunggu!"

Naruko merasa ada yang janggal. Ia yakin, sesuatu berbalut kain hitam itu bukanlah ubur-ubur darat raksasa, tapi manusia! Woy, lu baru nyadar? *belesepin Naruko ke tanah*

Tanpa ragu dan tanpa permisi, Naruko membuka kain hitam itu.

Jebrettt!! Untung 'jebretnya' ga sampe 3X, kalo iya ntar disangka iklan sambel.

Dan tereksposlah tubuh sixpack topless, muka cemong kusam tak beraturan, dan rambut merah acakadut.

Naruko menganga tak percaya.

"Sa-baku… Gaa… ra??" Naruko serasa kekurangan oksigen sampe sesek napas. Ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara masih selamat dari kebakaran hebat semalam? Oh iya, Naruko lupa manusia jenis apa yang mau dia bunuh.

"Siapa kau?"

"…" Naruko masih sibuk bergelut(?) dengan rasa tak percayanya.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu! Siapa kau?" suara itu terdengar parau. Mungkin stok suaranya sudah hampir habis karena dipake buat teriak-teriak mengutuk si jago merah dan terus meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Aku… aku si Kyubi rubah ekor sembilan. Namaku… Naruko."

"Aku tidak perlu tau siapa kau, siapa namamu, aku tidak butuh! Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah Hinata!" titik air mata memaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Naruko jadi bingung, orang yah, tadi nanya 'siapa kau' ampe dua kali, giliran dijawab malah katanya 'ga perlu tau', itu orang arahnya kemana sih sebenernya? @,@

"Kemana Hinata? Kemana calon istriku?" tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit kehilangan Hinata, akhirnya air mata Gaara tumpah juga. Tumpahnya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh T_T

"Dia sudah berada di tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada."

"Maksudmu? Maksudmu Hinata sudah…" Gaara tidak tega melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia pikir Hinata sudah senasib dengan orang-orang di kerajaan yang… ah, saia juga ga tega melanjutkan kalimat sendiri (._.)

"Hinata sudah bahagia di sana."

"Sok tau kau bah!" celetuk Gaara. Ya abisan, baru ketemu tapi si rubah jejadian itu udah kayak yang tau banget.

"Terserah. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau merelakan Hinata pergi bersama kebahagiaannya daripada harus terus tinggal bersamamu tapi dia galau berkepanjangan karena harus berpisah dengan orang-orang tercintanya" Naruko tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Gaara yang mendadak terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang Hinata? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kali ini Naruko enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia kapok, denger pertanyaan "siapa kau" dari Gaara, ntar yang ada kalo dijawab si Gaaranya malah ga butuh -_-

"Kau tidak tau, kyubi! Sebenarnya bukan Hinata yang aku inginkan, tapi sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Hinata!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata adalah titisan Shion, istriku! Karena itu lah aku menginginkan Hinata, aku ingin hidup bersama Hinata lagi" rawut wajah Gaara berubah sendu.

"Kau tau dari mana Hinata itu titisan Shion?"

"Dari mimpi."

Gubrag! Ekor Kyubi mendadak kaku ngejebret(?)

"Yang mulia Gaara… sekarang yah, media massa saja tidak bisa dipercaya 100%, apalagi mimpi yang hanya kembang tidur belaka?"

Ngekk~

Mendadak Gaara merasa o'on.

"Tapi Hinata sangat mirip dengan Shion. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, sikapnya yang lemah lembut ramah lingkungan, pokoknya Hinata itu Shion season 2!"

"Kau hanya termakan oleh pemikiranmu sendiri, Gaara. Istrimu telah lama wassalam, tapi kau masih belum bisa merelakannya. Hanya dengan bertemu Hinata yang sangat mirip Shion, kau langsung menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah Shion KW lalu berniat ingin menikahinya. Lama-lama aku berpikir itu hanya modus, sebenarnya kau ingin menikahi Hinata karena kau bete bete ah, sekian tahun lamanya kau masih perjaka ting ting."

"…" jleb! Tepat sasaran. Katalimat 'perjaka ting ting' itu benar-benar menohok "Tapi kyuu, Hinata benar-benar persis seperti Shion! Dia pasti-"

"Kemiripan itu hal yang biasa! Sama halnya seperti aku yang mirip dengan Naruto-kuun tokoh animasi dari Jepang, sama seperti kau yang mirip sekali dengan Akasuna Sasori-"

"Siapa itu Akasuna Sasori?"

"Dia tetanggaku."

"Oh." (._.)

"Yang mulia Gaara, jangan hanya karena percaya mimpi kau jadi merusak kehidupan wanita yang belum kau kenal. Sebelum kau menculik Hinata, dia adalah wanita yang riang gembira sepanjang hari, dia sudah bahagia bersama suaminya. Apa kau tega merusak kebahagiaannya?"

"Kau… darimana kau tau tentang Hinata dan tragedi(?) penculikan Hinata? Kau itu siapa sebenarnya?" Gaara penasaran setengah mampus "Lalu, apa kau tau tentang kebakaran yang melenyapkan seluruh mansionku semalam?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi nanti kau pasti akan tau!"

"Nanti kapan?"

"Someday!" :')

"Baiklah" Gaara membebaskan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Hanya puing-puing dan sisa-sisa asap yang terlihat.

"Sekarang aku kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan Shion, kehilangan harapan untuk menikahi Hinata, kehilangan Mansionku, harta, kedudukan, dan kehilangan masa mudaku yang abadi" dengan berat hati Keawetmudaan yang abadi itu akhirnya lenyap bersama dengan tumbuhnya alis merah permanen yang tak bisa dicukur dengan senjata apapun.

Efek temperatur panas kebakaran semalam membuat Alis gundul Gaara tumbuh dan menghilangkan ilmu awet muda yang dimiliki Gaara selama ini.

"Alis gundulku sayang… alis plontos anti tua dan anti alay. R.I.P!! Meski nantinya aku akan menua, tapi semoga aku tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Selamat tinggal~" dengan senyum kecut, Gaara berusaha sekuat hati.

Naruko cengo 'Alis plontos ajaib? Jadi itu alasan kenapa Gaara tidak mau di sulam alis sama Hinata?'

Tapi karena bertahun-tahun Gaara selalu tampil plontos tanpa alis. Kali ini aura ketampanannya makin terpancar dengan munculnya alis permanen.

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yang masih utuh. Celana sama boxer yang dia pake semuanya ga kebakar. Cuma muka dia aja yang gosong -_-

"Apa itu?" Naruko memperhatikan sebuah kain batik di genggaman Gaara. Ia kenal kotak batik itu, banyak nemu di Pekalongan *akakak~*

"Ini kotak batik satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang. Hinata membuatkan kotak batik ini untukku. Keren kan?"

Gaara menengadah ke langit, menghela napas sejenak, "Ah… aku harus kemana sekarang? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

"Gaara…" panggil Naruko lirih.

"Ya?"

Dengan malu-malu Naruko menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman baru Gaara. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruko pun menawarkan salah satu rumah pohonnya untuk ditinggali oleh Gaara.

FYI, Naruko ini punya banyak rumah hampir di setiap hutan. Rumah pohon pastinya, karena dia adalah seorang rubah jejadian. Walaupun cuma rumah pohon, tapi bisa dia pake buat usaha buka kos-kosan sama kontrakan. Ada juga yang dia pake buat ruko. Ga kebayang kan, rumah pohon yang penuh barang dagangan kayak apaan.

Kekuasaan utama Naruko adalah Alas Roban, di sana banyak tersebar rumah-rumah pohon milik Naruko. Lengkap dengan fitur wifi. Dan bebas gusur.

Gaara lalu menerima ajakan Naruko, mereka pun pergi menuju Alas Roban untuk menata hidup baru.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Naruko dan Gaara?, untuk sekarang masih menjadi rahasia.

Gaara adalah lelaki normal yang menyukai wanita, dan tak mungkin banting setir menyukai hubungan aneh manusia dan rubah.

Ntahlah, Naruko hanya berharap Gaara akan betah berlama-lama hidup bersamanya. Lalu akan tumbuh benih-benih cinta dengan sendirinya.

Jika itu benar terjadi, semoga Naruko tidak mendapat kepalsuan lagi seperti kenangan kebon pisang yang tak berpisang(?).

Kunci Naruko hanya satu : "Selama Gaara tidak tau siapa penyebab kebakaran hebat malam itu."

Sejak kepulangan Hinata kemarin, Itachi dan Hinata tempelan terus kayak koyo sama kulit. Tapi sejak Itachi selesai mandi tadi sore, sikapnya aneh. Mungkin dia mandi ga pake sabun mandi tapi pake deterjen, ato malah pake abu gosok makanya jadi aneh begitu. Bukan deng XD

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Hinata merasakan ada perubahan dalam diri Itachi. Dia jadi lebih pendiam, terus sedikit rada jaga jarak sama Hinata. Yang anehnya lagi, Itachi ga minta jatah ke Hinata. Sampe-sampe Hinata yang ngajakkin duluan, tapi Itachina tetep nolak. Apa banget kan? Bagaimana bisa seorang Itachi menolak 'hidangan lezat menggugah selera' semacam itu. Ckckck… pasti dibutuhkan iman yang super kuat berlipat-lipat ganda untuk mengatakan "Tidak" ke Hinata.

Duh, apa sih… Hinata jadi resah gelisah sendiri memikirkannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakanda Itachine?

Setelah sekian hari mereka terpisah, lalu Itachi berjuang keras untuk menemukan Hinata dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi, tapi kenapa setelah Hinata kembali Itachi malah sedikit menjauh? Ada yang salah dengan Hinata?

Malam itu, rasa penasaran Hinata terjawab. Ketidaktenangan hati Hinata berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang mendalam ketika Hinata mengetahui alasan di balik perubahan sikap Itachi.

Sehari setelah kembalinya Hinata, Itachi diliputi pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mendadak mampir tanpa diundang.

Itachi berpikir tentang kegiatan apa saja yang Hinata lakukan di mansion Gaara bersama kazekage plontos itu.

Apakah Hinata mengikuti pelatihan menyulam? Latihan balet? Atau kegiatan-kegiatan positif lainnya? Mana mungkin?

Menurut cerita Hinata ke Itachi, Hinata diculik oleh seorang pemuda berstatus duda tapi masih perjaka 100 tahun yang berniat ingin menikahi Hinata.

Itachi jadi khawatir…

'Jangan-jangan dinda Hinata sudah dianu-anu sama Gaara?'

'Jangan-jangan segel keperawanan si dinda sudah rusak?'

Dugaan-dugaan negatif itu terus menggelayuti pikiran Itachi. Itachi tidak yakin seorang kazekage berstatus duda tapi masih perjaka 100 tahun bisa menahan hasratnya terhadap Hinata.

Hati Hinata remuk parah, hancur lebur berantakan ketika mendengar pernyataan Itachi tentang kecurigaannya pada sang istri.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ini amat sangat menyakitkan. Itachi tak mempercayai istrinya sendiri meski Hinata telah berkata jujur bahkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata sayunya tak mampu meluluhkan Itachi.

Dengan berat hati yang melebihi berat badannya, Itachi meminta Hinata untuk membuktikan ucapannya bahwa dirinya tidak terkontaminasi(?) oleh Gaara dengan cara menyeburkan diri ke kolam ikan di halaman belakang.

Jika setelah Hinata nyebur ke kolam kemudian air kolam ikan yang tadinya tawar itu rasanya berubah menjadi asin, artinya Hinata sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Tapi jika setelah Hinata nyebur ke kolam kemudian air kolam ikan itu tetap tawar bahkan airnya menjadi lebih jernih, artinya Hinata masih suci, belum ternodai.

Begitulah sumpah Itachi kaya legenda banyuwangi ajaa...

"Baiklah, kanda. Aku akan melakukannya malam ini juga!" ujar Hinata pasrah.

Tanpa menunggu pagi, Itachi dan Hinata pergi menuju halaman belakang kerajaan dimana terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang akan menjadi saksi atas kebenaran ucapan Hinata.

Hinata memandangi kolam ikan itu beberapa jenak. Air matanya masih mengalir deras melebihi derasnya air yang memancar dari pancuran berbentuk bocah pipis yang menghiasi tepi kolam.

"Aku akan buktikan ucapanku, ananta."

"Buktikanlah!"

Tanpa ragu, Hinata menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam ikan.

BYURRR~

Percikan air sedikit mengenai tubuh Itachi.

Salah seorang pelayan kerajaan (Tokiyem) yang melihatnya menjadi panik. Ia langsung melaporkan apa yang ia lihat pada Hyuga Neji yang saat itu kebetulan sedang main monopoli dengan Hyuga Hiashi dan beberapa bapak pos ronda.

Dengan mengabaikan permainan monopolinya, Hiashi, Neji, Tokiyem dan para bapak rempong langsung meluncur ke TKP.

"ITACHI!!" teriak Hyuga Hiashi ketika sampai di kolam ikan dan melihat Itachi berdiri di tepi kolam dengan santainya sambil memandangi Hinata yang mematung di tengah kolam.

Itachi terkejut melihat serombongan penghuni mansion kini sudah berada di sekelilingnya. Hyuga Neji dan para pelayan segera membantu Hinata untuk beranjak dari kolam. Sementara Hyuga Hiashi yang terbakar emosi meminta kejelasan pada Itachi tentang kejadian Hinata nyebur kolam ikan.

Itachi pun menjelaskan semuanya pada bapak mertua. Emosi Hiashi naik ke level puncak ketika mengetahui menantunya itu menuduh Hinata dianu-anu oleh Gaara sehingga Hinata tidak suci lagi.

Namun, sebelum Hiashi bertindak lebih jauh dari sekedar ngomel-ngomel, Itachi meminta Hiashi untuk mencicipi air kolam ikan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh Hinata. Mantu kurang ajar dah emang. Masa mertuanya disuruh nyicipin air kolam ikan?

Awalnya Hyuga Hiashi menolak, tapi daripada penasaran mending dia nyoba sendiri.

Hyuga hiashi lalu mencicipi air kolam ikan itu.

"Bagaimana, Paman?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi cuma geleng-geleng dugem menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Raut wajah yang tadinya murka mendadak berubah suram.

"Kau rasakan saja sendiri" ujar sang Paman pada ponakannya yang juga penasaran.

Neji pun ikut mencicipi air itu. Dan ia memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama dengan Hiashi.

'Ada apa dengan air itu? Apa rasanya asin?' batin Hinata ketar-ketir.

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang, tapi yang baca ff biasa aja tuh XD

"I-iya, otousan?" tubuh Hinata menggigil.

"Kau… telah mengkhianati suamimu!"

Jeng jenggg~

Hinaya serasa [ingin] membeku mendegarnya.

"Apa yang Otousan katakan? Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati kanda Itachi? Aku sangat mencintai kanda Itachi. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" air mata Hinata kembali menetes, melebur bersama butiran air kolam ikan yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Tapi air kolam ini rasanya asin! Itu artinya kau sudah tidak suci lagi kan?"

"…" Hinata tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ternyata kecurigaanku benar kan, dinda?" sama seperti Hinata, hati Itachi pun kini berantakan, ia benar-benar tak menyangka istri tercintanya ternyata sudah terkontaminasi oleh seorang duda yang tak jelas jluntrungannya.

"Tidak, kanda! Itu tidak mungkin! Kanda, percayalah padaku~" kalau mau, mungkin sekarang juga Hinata udah nangis sambil ngosek deket kolam.

Sementara Hiashi hanya diam terpaku mencoba memunguti kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang pecah karena kecewa berat terhadap putri satu-satunya.

Namun, di tengah adegan dramatis itu, Neji nyeletuk "TIDAK!! INI TIDAK BENAR!!"

"??" semua menatap Neji dengan tanda tanya.

"Air kolam ikan ini akan berubah menjadi asin jika Hinata memang terbukti sudah tidak suci lagi. Jelas saja, karena Hinata memang sudah tidak suci. Hinata sudah bukanlah seorang perawan lagi sejak malam pertama pernikahannya dengan Itachi, bukankah begitu?" jelas Neji.

Seketika, semua pandangan tertuju pada Itachi.

"Oh? Oh iya ya, benar juga!" bisik Itachi ke ikan-ikan di kolam yang juga ikut-ikutan ngeliatin Itachi seolah mereka bilang 'Hayo lo Itchi… hayo lo…'

Hiashi mendekati Itachi lalu memelintir telinga Itachi persis kayak babeh yang lagi ngomelin anaknya karna main-main di sawah sampe maghrib, "Hebat!! Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika menyuruh Hinata untuk membuktikan ucapannya dengan cara konyolmu itu? Tuduhanmu bahwa Hinata sudah tidak suci lagi itu memang benar, tapi siapa yang merusak kesuciannya? Siapa yang menodainya di malam pertama pernikahan kalian? Siapa, Itachi? SIAPAAA??"

"A-aku! aku yang telah menodainya di malam itu. A-aduduh, sakit, Ayah mertua" Itachi merasakan telinganya hampir putus.

'Woooo… dasar! Itachi kampretos!' umpat ikan-ikan di kolam.

Tanpa mengadakan rapat terlebih dahulu, Hiashu Hyuga memutuskan untuk memecat Itachi dari jabatan(?) sebagai menantunya. Hinata pun setuju karena sudah terlanjur sakit hati parah dengan sikap Itachi yang tidak mempercayai Hinata. Apalagi Neji, setuju banget lah, siapa tau abis ini si Neji yang gantiin posisi Itachi. Mumpung Neji masih single kan, mubazir.

Sebagai hukuman tambahan, Itachi dipaksa oleh Hiashi untuk menghabiskan seluruh air kolam ikan yang sekarang rasanya sudah asin itu.

Nah lo, siapa suruh dah! XD

"Bagaimana rasanya, Itachi, meminum air yang asinnya naujubilah bercampur dengan asemnya keringat ikan-ikan penghuni kolam?" goda Neji.

"Bukankah itu seperti kuah empek-empek?" Hiashi ikutan ngeledek sebentar sebelum akhinya meninggalkan Itachi yang siap-siap kembung ngabisin air sekolam.

Hinata yang hatinya masih terluka meluapkan kegalauannya di kamar seorang diri. Ia yang terlanjur sakit hati dan kecewa berat pada Itachi lalu memohon kepada Kamisama untuk mengutuk suaminya.

Hinata lalu meminta supaya Itachi mendapat kutukan I'M NOT GAY.

Kutukan I'm Not Gay, kutukan macam apa itu? Ntahlah.

"Aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti kau akan menyukai orang dari jenis yang sama sepertimu. Kau akan menyukai laki-laki, dan akan tersiksa dengan perasaanmu sendiri!"

Begitulah sumpah Hinata.

Jegleerrr~

Petir menggelegar di langit malam tanda permintaan Hinata telah dikonfirmasi oleh sang Kamisama.

Elah… dikonfirmasi, dikata pesbukan kali? @,@

Akhir yang menyedihkan bagi Itachi. Ia pergi (lebih tepatnya diusir) dari Konoha, meninggalkan Hinata yang sekarang berstatus sebagai 'janda'.

Itachi benar-benar menyesal sudah negative thinking sama istri sendiri.

Sementara Hinata, sudah 7 hari 7 malam sejak kejadian nyebur kolam ikan malam itu, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Muntah-muntah sepanjang hari ditambah rasa mual yang lumayan menyiksa. Awalnya semua mengira Hinata cuma masuk angin gara-gara berendem bentar di kolam tengah malem. Tapi setelah diselidiki, ternyata Hinata sedang mengandung benih cintanya dengan Itachi.

Hiashi dan Hiromi bahagia tiada tara mengetahui kehamilan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata sendiri, tapi dia sedikit sedih. Jadi keinget Itachi. Calon anak di kandungannya adalah hasil perbuatannya dengan Itachi, tapi Itachi sudah pergi, dia sudah tidak berada di samping Hinata lagi sekarang dan seterusnya.

Tapi tenang aja Hinata, kamu masih bisa manja-manjaan sama Papih Hiashi dan mamih Hiromi, juga sama si Neji yang sebenarnya udah dari dulu ngarep. Dia siap disuruh kelayapan ke tengah hutan sekalipun demi memenuhi kebutuhan ngidammu kok. *lirik Neji yang lagi gelayutan di pohon mangga*

9 bulan berlalu. Tahun-tahun berganti. Dan tau-tau anak Hinata udah gede sekarang. Sesuai keinginan Hiashi, anak Hinata terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Padahal Hiromi kepinginnya punya cucu cewek. Akhirnya biar adil, anak Hinata yang diberi nama "Uchiha Tachibana" itu lahir sebagai bishie. Dia memang laki-laki, tapi wajahnya sangat cantik persis seperti Hinata. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu manly.

Semakin dewasa, Uchiha Tachibana semakin terlihat mirip dengan Hinata. Hinata yang awet muda kalo dijejer sama si Tachibana pasti disangka anak kembar beda jenis beda generasi.

Suatu ketika, Tachibana ngebolang, berburu di hutan sendirian. Di tepian sungai di tengah hutan, Tachibana tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan tapi mukanya lecek dengan pakaian ala kadarnya. Kalau diperhatikan, lelaki itu masuk ke kategori "om-om ganteng".

Om-om yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Tachibana itu sedang berburu dan mengincar target yang sama dengan incaran Tachibana, yaitu bekicot. Eh bukan deng, tapi seekor bebek. Kali ini bukan bebek emas kayak yang pas itu, tapi bebek biasa. Kebetulan Itachi teringat akan mantan istrinya yang demen banget sama bebek. Niatnya si Itachi tu bebek mau dia bawa pulang, mau dipiara buat ngobatin kangennya sama Hinata.

Ketika mata onyx Itachi berpapasan dengan mata hazel Tachibana, Itachi merasakan aura pink menyelimutinya. Ada semacam efek blink-blink beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' jantung Itachi deg-degan ga kira-kira. Ini adalah perasaan yang sama ketika pertama kali ia melihat Hinata dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Itu sih Hinata, perempuan. Wajar kan?

Tapi yang sedang Itachi lihat di hadapannya sekarang adalah laki-laki! Dia laki-laki!

Itachi doki-doki pada seorang lelaki?

Oh my…

Sepertinya kutukan I'm Not Gay ala Hinata benar-benar terjadi!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=TAMAT=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nb. untuk ending nya nggantung...

Author persilahkan buat reader yg pengin nerusin kelanjutannya dengan ide yg lebih gaje... hehee..

peace... _au ditabok reader...aw..aw...awww..._


End file.
